You're the One
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: My second ShegoXDrakken story! I absolutely love these two. This one also takes places after the last episode! I hope you like it! I love reviews and feedback! Please enjoy!


Drakken's heart was racing and his palms were sweaty as the audience roared for his appearance. He walked to the podium. His throat was dry as he took a gulp. He turned to the other evil villains in the audience. They stared at him displeased with their arms crossed. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he turned to Shego. He hoped that she wasn't angry with him as well. She gave him a warm smile of approval. His heart thudded faster as he returned the gesture. She looked beautiful standing there in her lime green gown. And the way her hair fell in front of her face framing her cheekbones made his stomach flutter. Suddenly, his emotions made his mutant flowers -that were still in his system- pull Shego closer. They tied around each ones waist pressing their bodies together and presenting her with a flower. They both gave an embarrassed chuckle. Drakken cringed as he waited for a displeased Shego to yell at him, but when he looked into her eyes they were actually bright and happy about what had happened. His face burned in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Shego felt her irregular heart beat and became uneasy. Why was she feeling this way? Why was her heart racing just being this close to him? She pushed her feelings away. Drakken noticed her smile melt away as anger appeared in front of him. His face fell in worry as he furrowed his eyebrow. "I'm sorry Shego."

She growled "You better be," she snapped as her hands lit on fire. She slashed the vines right down the middle releasing the two from each other. Then she stormed off the stage. Drakken stood in shock as he watched the little flower wilt and fall life less to the ground. And he felt his heart do the same. He heard noise from the previously quite corner of villains. When he looked up they were all laughing at him.

Duff Killigan laughed the loudest "That lass will never love you. She doesn't even want to get close to you."

Drakken's fist clenched as he became furious. He also stormed off the stage without finishing his speech.

The next day, Shego was sitting in the kitchen of the new lair studying her magazine more intently than usual. She was hutched over making circles on the page. The quiz she was working on read "What's your type: Find your true love quiz." When she finished she followed the arrows to the description of her man. It read:

_You think you like the bad boy, but that's not true. _

_You want to date someone who thinks he is in charge but is SO not. _

_He will be quirky, sensitive, and caring when he wants to be, but also have a short temper. _

_His occupation might be a doctor of some sort. _

_His looks will be tall, dark, and handsome._

"What…!?" Shego was outraged. She griped her pencil sending it up in flames and watching it disintegrate to the table. "This can't be true."

"SHEGO…!" Drakken called for her from his bed room.

She gripped the table still angry "WHAT!?"

"Could you come here a minute…?"

She growled as she tried to calm herself down. They hadn't talked much from yesterday's moment on stage. There had always been signs that led her back to him and vice versa, but now with Drakken out of the evil villain business they both had a lot of time on their hands, and this long felt sexual tension between them needed to be addressed. She took a deep breath as she walked to his room. The new lair was looking nice but not finished. They were both trying to redecorate to their liking, which was a good distraction. She walked in the doorway "What?"

Drakken was holding two different color swatches to the wall "Which one do you like better? Dancing water blue, or mac and cheese yellow?"

She crossed her arms and leaned on the door way "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes why? Does it not seem like I am?" Drakken turned, his eyebrow slanted in annoyance.

"You're taking this new 'good guy' Drakken to a whole new level. Mac and Cheese yellow? Come on. How about midnight black? Or blood red?

Drakken looked confused "…but those sound so scary, and look how dark they are." Shego grunted in frustration. "What do you want from me Shego?" Drakken turned around to face her "This is the new me…the new us. The evil scheming, trying to defeat Kim Possible, it's all over." He sat on the bed resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. "I am so confused. I've been evil for so long. All my evil colleagues hate me. Everything's different." He threw himself across his bed stuffing his face into his pillow. He let out an obnoxious cry into it. "I don't know what to do Shego" he said in a muffled baby cry.

Shego watched from the door way her arms still crossed but her face looked upset to see him like this. She didn't know what to do "Come on Doctor. D you know I'm just kidding. Mac and Cheese yellow would look great in here." She said as she stretched out her hands to the wall. He cried louder into his pillow. Her heart pounded as she felt upset. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to complicate things by liking him. Still he sobbed. Finally she let her guard down. She rolled her eyes and walked to him. She got on the bed and swung her leg over his body, sitting on his legs. She started to knead his shoulders with her hands. "Listen, I know this is tough. It's definitely a big change and you're just feeling a little stressed." Drakken stopped crying after he felt Shego's touch. He opened his eyes as one peeked out from the pillow. He turned his head side ways so he could talk. He didn't want to ruin anything by talking so he just hummed in agreement. Shego kept kneading "I mean I'm just as freaked out and I am coping with it a lot better than picking out girly paint colors and crying." She kept talking but interrupted herself to check on him "How does that feel?" she pressed deeper heating up her hands a bit to loosen his muscles.

Drakken was already dosing because of how good the massage felt. "Good…" he said weakly.

"Okay, good. I mean I've been helping you for who knows how long now. I've been battling Kimmy for at least five years. I watched her grow up. Now she is in college doing bigger and better things and what am I going to do? I've done all that and this is where it got me. Massaging some big blue goof and trying not to think about how pathetic my life is." She stopped to think. She looked at Drakken whose eyes were shut. She guessed he was sleeping "I mean all this running around and fighting is getting tiring. And I'm not getting any younger." She paused again "…maybe I should do what everyone else around my age does. I mean I've had my fun. Maybe it's time to settle down." She looked at him again but there was no response. He had already fallen asleep. She looked more intensely at him. Her mouth curled on one side. "…with someone I love." She reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled again and then sighed. She got off the bed and pulled the blankets from underneath him. She took off his shoes and pulled the covers over him, tucking him in. She started to walk towards the door, but stopped when she heard more sobbing from Drakken.

He was sleep talking "I am not a loser. I didn't fail. I just don't want to be evil anymore. Stop laughing at me!" he tossed and turned as his face was pulled down at the corners. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had always made fun of him about being a failure but she never thought about everyone else who was cruel to him. She heard his sad stories a million times but never thought about how that made him feel.

She walked closer to the bed. She looked at him again. His eye brow was twitching in pain. She caressed his face to calm him down and then climbed into bed next to him. She was careful not to wake him up. She placed herself between his arms. She felt his grip tighten on her as soon as she did. He held her close- he must of thought she was his teddy bear. Shego felt her face burning but she enjoyed being his human teddy bear. She snuggled in closer. She was only going to stay until he stopped having his nightmare than she would get up and go right back to her room. She was too tired and Drakken's body against hers was too warm. She had fallen asleep within a few moments.

The next morning Drakken felt well rested. He opened his eyes more slowly as he sucked in a big breath. It smelled like lavender. When his eyes were open all the way he realized he had smelled Shego's shampoo. His head was buried in her hair. He was about to release her but stopped himself. He felt her behind that was perfectly fit against his pelvis. He smiled as he explored his 'teddy bear' with his hands. He moved his hand up her leg and across her tight stomach. He stopped himself when he felt her shift. She turned over unconsciously and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. He relaxed again as he realized she was still sleeping. He studied her face. It was pale and smooth. He took his finger and traced it across her lips and smiled to himself. _That lass will never love you._ He heard that statement over and over again in his head. He shut his eyes in defeat and moved away from her. He sat on the other side of the bed looking out the large window that over looked the ocean. The sun was rising. He held back tears but they inevitably spilled over his lid.

"Are you seriously crying again?" he felt Shego's arms wrap around him from behind. "I thought I took care of that for you yesterday. What is it now?"

Drakken answered his eyes still closed "You…"

"Me?!" she said shocked letting go of him.

He turned and sat facing her on the bed. "When that stupid flower pulled us together on the stage" he paused "I felt happy…" Shego's face turned red as she looked at the bed. "And I thought you were happy, but then you cut us apart and stormed off and I didn't know why." She didn't answer "And then Duff said the truest statement" he stopped again "he said that you would never love me… and he was right." He hung his head.

Shego looked at him frustrated "Did you not see me in your arms when you woke up this morning? What did you think that was? And is Duff Killigan _me_?" she waited for him to answer.

He looked at her confused "No…"

"And am _I _Duff Killigan?"

Again he answered "No…"

"Exactly, so what does he know? I am me and _I am _the idiot. I cut that stupid flower because I was afraid of what I was feeling. I didn't know if you felt the same way and I wasn't going to be the first one to say it." Drakken looked at her. His eyes big and hopeful, she sighed "I don't like seeing you in pain. As much as I thought I did… I don't. I wanted to comfort you last night. You are not a loser Drakken. You're not."

"Thank you" he said softly.

"You're welcome" she answered gruffly. She didn't look at him.

There was a silence before Drakken spoke "You know what Shego?"

"What?"

"I think I've loved you for a while." She looked up at him shocked "No matter how many times I failed. You stayed by me for the next attempt. No matter how many times I was either crushed, or kicked, or punched, you always came to my rescue and I noticed after a while… that… you are the only one to ever stick by me."

There was a pause again "Yeah and I will keep sticking by you through this rollercoaster we are going on right now. I promise."

He smiled at her "Well than can we go through it together… as something more than employee and employer?"

She looked at him and grinned sarcastically "Is this some kind of promotion?"

He chuckled "I love you, Shego"

She stared at him for a moment and smiled back "I love you too, Drakken."

They stared at each other as their eyes made eye contact with each other's lips. They moved in closer as Shego wrapped her legs around his waist. She draped her hands over his shoulders as their lips were centimeters way from each other. They both giggled before finally planting a long awaited kiss on their lips. They connected sending s shiver through both of their spins. In the dizziness of the moment the two became one as they continued to kiss faster and more passionately. She ran her fingers in his hair as his hands gripped her back and the nape of her neck. It felt like all the broken and missing pieces in Drakken's heart had been fixed. All the mean and cruel jokes vanished. And all the failed attempts were erased from history. In this moment he felt nothing but pride and excitement to have the woman he had loved for so long finally in his lap kissing him.

**The End.**


End file.
